


Star Trek: USS Armistice

by hesternopothia



Category: Star Trek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21723205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hesternopothia/pseuds/hesternopothia





	1. Copyright

  
**Disclaimer**

Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: Voyager, Star Trek: Enterprise, and Star Trek: Discovery are all registered trademarks of CBS Studios Inc. No copyright infringement is intended.

All other things previously established such as but not limited to characters, ships and storylines are owned by the writer or by the copyright holder. This includes Star Trek canon (Movies and TV series), Semi canon (Novels, comics, and games) and fan-made (such as fanfictions and fan-made movies). The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. All original content in this story is created and owned by the creator of this story. No redistributing or reposting of this story without the consent of the writer.   
  
  



	2. Character List

**Character**

**USS Armistice Staff**

**Lieutenant Rasthallavallah "Thall" Th'Chanroth:** Officer in Charge of the USS USS Armistice, Male (Thaan), 25% Aenar, 25% Andorian, 50% Klingon   
**Warrant Officer Thrayet:** Flight Control Chief/Second in Command, Thrayet, Chalchaj'qmey, Female  
 **Petty Officer 3rd Class Muldock:** Operations Chief, Benzite, Male  
 **Chief Petty Officer Zhora:** Tactical Chief, Security Chief, Lethean, Female  
 **Chief Petty Officer Gisan:** Engineering Chief/Chief of the Boat, Tellarite, Male   
**Ensign Sojan Taukeer:** Medical Chief / Science Chief, Elaysian, Female  
 **Petty Officer 2nd Class Ra-Havress:** Flight Control 2IC / Engineer, Efrosian, Male  
 **Petty Officer 2nd Class Fexal:** Operations 2IC / Engineer, Talaxian, Female  
 **Petty Officer 2nd Class Pallas Nokatz:** Engineering 2IC / Flight Control, Takaran, Female  
 **Petty Officer 1st ClassYathedr:** Flight Control / Engineering, Brunali, Male  
 **Petty Officer 1st ClassTu'Farl:** Tactical / Security, Ferasan, Male  
 **Petty Officer 1st ClassMukal:** Science/ Medical, Saurian, Female  
 **Crewman Kh'ayfari:** Operations/Engineering, Kobali, Female  
 **Crewman Bardan:** Operations/Engineering, Ba'ku, Male  
  



End file.
